


Let Them Know

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Secretary (2002), Supernatural
Genre: As a backdrop, BDSM, Because of Reasons, Canon Relationships, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Edward Grey's Presence Is Only Implied, F/M, Flash Fic, I mean it is Secretary Okay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Explicit, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Self harm and bdsm are not the same thing but can coincide as separate things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Lee's POV, a character from Supernatural learns the nature of her relationship. (The summary is the prompt)





	Let Them Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loracine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine/gifts).



> Self harm and bdsm are not the same thing but can coincide as separate things.

The mail carrier watches.

Okay.

Some are chatty. You know? You can find out a lot about your neighbors’ business from a mail carrier.

This one has close-cropped hair and he’s got that swagger that says he could talk a good game but on his route he’s quiet, observant.

He drops off mail to the office.

He keeps his eyes on her.

She covers her arms carefully because someone is watching.

He’s cute, the kind of cute for other people, people who don’t need the kinds of things she needs.

Or maybe he’d be good at this kind of thing too, she thinks, dim in the back of her head and only because she knows she’s got so, so much red on her memo today.

The mail carrier watches and sometimes she can see something on his face, see his eyes light up in recognition.

*~*~*

When she goes to the bridge to drop her kit in the water he’s there.

He’s just there. Not following her or anything, he’s just there.

He’s been looking out over the water and he has that look, a little crinkle to his eyes that says he’s missing someone.

She continues along the bridge until there’s enough space between them, then figures, fuck it, right? She’s getting rid of the thing, and it’s not _that_ clandestine or anything.

The mail guy’s eyes are somber and he looks road-worn and ready to be somewhere else.

You can tell a lot from someone’s face. Like something about where they’ve been, what they’ve done, where they’d rather be. Maybe who they are at home, or behind a wheel, or both.

“Have a good day, ma’am,” he says, softly, like he knows she needs people to be a little gentle with her soul as the kit floats away.

Later there won’t be any time for gentle.

She can see on his face that he knows both of these things.

And she’s perfectly okay with that.

Let them know.

She’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this in first person because I do not self harm in the way that the character of Lee does.
> 
> I envision this as Dean's job for a while when Sam was away. Smart Dean is smart and knows how to put pieces of a puzzle together. Written for a prompt from Loracine.


End file.
